Erratic Breaths
by Let Love In
Summary: He wasn’t sure how far he was willing to go. Or, how long the alcohol was willing to go. The only thing he could control was his own voice. 'I hate you,' He muttered through his teeth. Non Dasey.


Erratic Breaths

**A/N: Just an idea. It's a oneshot, so I don't expect it to be too long. It's definitely different from my usual LWD fics. It's not a Dasey. Please review, it's nice to hear your opinions! I don't own LWD or any characters.**

Drowned out music. The smell of alcohol on his breath. Skin on skin. Her senses overwhelmed her as she lay under him in the small room. What room was she in? She didn't know. And, what was the bumpy surface that they were on top of? Also unknown. Discreet breaths sounded in her ears, accompanying the thriving music outside the cramped, dark room. Her memory failed her as she tried to remember what had happened moments before. A grunt sounded in her ear and she shifted slightly beneath him.

"Why do you do this to me?" A hoarse whisper filled the air. The voice brought back her memory of where she was, and how she got there.

_Parties weren't really her thing. But this was an exception. Her one and only love had left her just days before, and she wasn't exactly back on track. That's when she was invited to the "party of the year". Of course, there was drinking. She didn't usually drink, only occasionally. But again, this was an exception. She took red, plastic cup after red, plastic cup until she couldn't even feel anymore. But that didn't stop her. She grabbed another drink and walked around, talking with a few random people as loud music blared in her ears, but she wanted to do something more… exciting. That's when she saw him, talking to a few friends._

_She sashayed in his direction and pulled at his collar with her pointer finger. _

"_Hello, there," She purred, standing close to him. He gave her a strange look and she giggled. He sort of stumbled to one side, but caught himself. _

"_What're you doing?" He asked. She laughed and stared up at him with her big eyes. Her drink sloshed in her cup as she tilted to one side. Boy, was she smashed. Reaching up, she trailed a silver fingernail down his face and to his chin. Sure, they had broken up, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun._

"_Stop," He demanded. She slyly smirked and kept trailing her finger down his face, and neck. He took a long gulp of his drink and tried to shrug her off. She leaned in close to him and whispered,_

"_Oh, don't fool yourself," He grunted and stared into her eyes._

"_I'm not," He replied, and turned to leave. No, she wasn't letting him go without a fight. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, pressing her body into his. _

"_You're not going anywhere yet," She purred in his ear. And with that, she placed her hands on his face and leaned in, kissing him passionately. He didn't respond. Pulling away, he gave her a peculiar look before downing another drink in one gulp. Again, she pulled him close to her and kissed him. This time, he began to respond. The heated kiss grew as the two hungrily attacked each other's lips. Finally, he pulled away._

"_I-I can't," He managed to say before turning and running off. Sighing, she grabbed another cup and took a long drink. After standing for about ten minutes drinking, she decided to go find him. She stumbled through the rooms of the large house, calling his name. Eventually, she found him sitting on a couch with a few friends in one of the many rooms. Again, she made her way over to him and dragged him away from his friends._

"_Can you leave me alone, please? I hate what you do to me," He said in a low tone. She shook her head. _

"_Like I said before, don't fool yourself," She brought his face close to hers and she kissed him hard on the lips. He reacted almost immediately, and she knew that she had gotten to him. She grabbed his collar and pushed him into a nearby room. Of course, it was the laundry room. But she fell back against a pile of clothes and he came down on top of her. _

Now, just a half an hour later, they lay in the same position. Both of their shirts were lost in the heap of clothing beneath them. His voice came to her mind again.

"Why do you do this to me?"

Slowly, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, silently wishing that he wasn't even there in the first place. But the alcohol controlled him. She shifted slightly so she could get the bra out from under her. His short breaths were hot against her neck as she reached down for the zipper of his pants. He let her undo his pants, but he wasn't sure how far he was willing to go. Or, how long the _alcohol _was willing to go. The only thing he could control was his own voice.

"I hate you," He muttered through his teeth.

"No you don't," She whispered. Anger surged through him but he couldn't do anything to help it. She then began to slide off her own pants.

"Just like old times, huh?" She asked angrily. He was surprised at her menacing tone.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked loudly. She didn't respond. His hot skin against hers was making her sweat as she lay under him. Carefully, she began to slide down his boxers.

"Stop," He pleaded aloud to himself. But he couldn't stop her. Nothing could stop her.

They were naked. He couldn't stop cursing himself for drinking himself to numbness. He closed his eyes tight to try and drown out what was happening but it didn't work. All he could do was beg and plead that she let him leave.

"Emily, I-I can't do this," he said in a choking whisper. She didn't stop pressing her body against his as his erratic breathing grew quicker. And for the third time that night, she said,

"Don't fool yourself, Sam."

**A/N: I bet you thought it was Derek, huh? Nope. Hah, well I hope this was a good one shot. I'm sorry it was so short! Please review; I want to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
